Mind
by loveheartsxo
Summary: A girl's state of mind, is it really happening or all in her head? How can you separate dreams from reality? M for violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, if I owned Avatar would you expect me making stories like this? I'd be working on Korra..**

* * *

><p>Prologue: State of Mind.<p>

The rain poured down on the bathroom window, I closed my eyes trying to get the sound out from my ears. The rain set me uneasy. I wanted to run, but I knew my father was just outside, trying to unlock the bathroom door. I saw the razor. I made the promise never to do it but I had broken so many promises already. I tried to keep my back up against the door so he wouldn't get in still whilst reaching for the razor. I looked at it. I heard him talk, saying he was close to getting inside. I didn't want that. Another tear escaped. I cut myself, deep. I slipped into a state. I saw so interested in the blade, the simple action that caused me to drift off. I felt the pain but it just made me more curious. I smiled, the cut was so deep. I was losing too much blood, but I was so gone I didn't even care. I smiled as I started drifting from side to side before I knew it I was on the ground. My eyes shut though I could hear my sister, what have you done she would yell. I could hear them unlock the door, then my sister gasp. No you promised.. her voice echoed in my mind before I shut down.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a whole new ground, when I opened my eyes I expected a hospital bed instead it was grass and mud. From what I could tell since it was night and the rain was pouring just like it was when I fell asleep. I was agitated, the rain was getting to me again. I pushed myself off the ground, I was so curious as to how I got here but I felt a pull. A tug, telling me to walk forward. I did what my head told me to, without questioning it. My feet started to ache as I hit the hill but I continued walking, swaying as I did so. I heard whistling, to most ears it would sound like birds but I knew it wasn't. I had learnt how to make the sounds of birds, my dad taught me. I shook my father out of my mind and made the sound they were making right back. Before I knew it, a boy was standing infront of me. He was tall and had a piece of grass between his lips. I didn't make eye contact I didn't want to. I knew this was dream, it wasn't reality... but if it was reality, how did I get here?<p>

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed but I refused to look in his eyes still.

"Nameless," I replied and started looking at the ground in a daze. I continued to sway, it wasn't like dancing. I was just not staying still which seemed to make him tense but the rain was affecting me still. Swaying, it calmed me down in a way.

"Nameless?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him. I didn't want to deal with people right now.

"You've been hurt by the fire nation," he stated grabbing my arm. I hissed as he hit my scars. "They did this didn't they?" He examined my scars.

"No. I did," I took my arm away from him rubbing my scar which were now sore. I looked at them and tried to hide my smile. They just made me feel that way. I thought back to what he said, fire nation. Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe he's more insane then I am.

He stepped back at my reply, "yo- you- why would you do that?" He continued to stutter. I looked at his eyes for the first time. They were brown, a light brown. Like my sisters. My eyes went down, thinking of her. Thinking of my promise.

"Reasons, why are you even here?" I raised my voice. I just wanted to die, I didn't want to be in this unknown place and be worried about my bad state of mind coming back.

He stepped forward this time, "You whistled." How come he's grinning now? I rolled my eyes. A quick little flash from the lightening showed himself better, he was strong from what I could see from that glimpse. The thunder clapped and I jumped. It was cold and it was a storm. This could be so much worse but I was still awkward and tense about this whether.

"Come on, you're going to get sick. Follow me," He turned around to start walking. I grabbed his arm first, "What's your name?"

"Jet," He replied smiling.

We walked in silence, then he randomly stopped. He pointed upwards and it was amazing. It was like tree houses all around. We were only relying on rope to get up there which was nerve racking. Once we got to the top, It was beautiful but scary. I hated the height but I still loved it. When he put me in his tent I was surprised how he left me there and slept somewhere else. I didn't trust him but once he did that, I did. Men have tried to take advantage of me before, I wouldn't let that happen again. The rain kept pouring, there was no way I could sleep but I tried anyway. I could hear people talking.

"Jet, how can we trust her? We don't even know her name?" It was a broken voice. It was like they had a cold. Why were they questioning me? Oh right I'm just a girl in the woods. A deep voice talked, "You don't even know her Smellerbee, give her a chance." There was silence for a while then I heard jet speak, "Tomorrow. Let's talk tomorrow." And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sister?" I had awoken in my Bedroom. I felt someone hand on mine gripping it tightly.<p>

"Grace, you're awake!" she hugged me. I was still confused, was that all just a dream? It felt so real though.

"Dont you ever harm yourself again," she stated. I blinked at her, was Jet all a dream?

She held my hand, "what happened? Why did you cut yourself?" Interrogation, she knows I hate that.

"I-I-Dad.. He- he hasn't told you?" I sighed, I didn't want to say what he did to me.

"I'll ask him later, I can tell you don't want to talk about it." I smiled, she knew me so well.

"Does it hurt?" She said looking at my wrist that was bandaged. She always asked this, she didn't want me to be in pain. She made me promise which she hadn't brought up yet.

I stared at the wrappings, "Why aren't I at the hospital?" I ignored her question. Usually I'd wake up on a hospital bed then get assigned to the psychiatrist to tell them why I'm like this. They'd prescribe pills and hope for the best but I never talked, I never took the pills. I refused to change who I was by pills.

Her face started to blur and my head fell back onto the bed. "Get your rest," she said not answering my question.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by birds, real birds, it wasn't whistling. I knew I was back in Jet's world, I could just tell. Rise and Shine, I heard in my head. It was my sister voice which cause me to let out a tear. She would wake me up saying that every morning but this was a different place without her. I took the blanket off me but was instantly cold again so I wrapped myself around it and went outside. Yawning, I walked along the little wood paths trying to find jet. I was so worried about the height so I didn't make it far. I thought about my dream or was it reality? What was this? I groaned and slumped over the rail.<p>

"Uhh," I heard someone behind me stutter, I thought it was jet but I looked around first and it was.  
>"Oh hi Jet," I smiled, he looked nervous about something.<p>

"I didn't know what to call you, nameless?" he said, his hand brushing into his hair. I laughed but then thought about it.

"Okay, um." I didn't know if I really wanted to say my name but I did, "my name is Grace."

He nodded, grinning that I told him then he threw an apple at me, "Breakfast..." he started munching on his own apple. "You seem happier today."

He stood next to me, I don't know what it was but I really trusted him. I gave him back the apple and said one statement before walking away, "One thing you need to know about me Jet: I have the problems and mood swings."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the beginning, it freaked me out writing it. I have shivered from my own writing is that a bad thing? Well Review, I need the feedback. I know it has incredibly bad editing but I wrote it in one night. I continually am reading over it wondering how much I stuffed up. If anyone is interested in just editing my chapters before I post them please tell me! I honestly don't know where this story is going to go but yes this is OC goes into Avatar world type story. The little thing that's different? This might just be all in her head, or it might be her reality.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN AVATAR, just joking. If I did, Toph would've got together with Duke. I own Grace though, she's mine! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wait, what?<p>

I walked back into Jet's tent the blanket trailing, I wanted to fall asleep again to wake up to my sister. I missed her already so much.

"So Grace," Jet sat next to me on the bed, "What were you doing in the forest?" I thought he might ask me this but I I needed an excuse I couldn't tell him that I just woke up there, could I?

"I don't know," I shrugged, It was the truth. I don't even know how I got there, I'm still convinced this is me dreaming.

"Are you fire nation?" His glare hardened at me. He didn't trust me anymore I could see it in his eyes although I was being honest. I answered his question truthfully again but I doubt he'll trust me at all again.

"What's this fire nation you speak of?" I asked biting my lip to see him look surprised. I could see he was about to speak but shut his mouth. "What?"

"How don't you know of the fire nation? They only have caused a 100 year old war and wiped out the air nomads and the avatar is a lost hope!" His voice rose and he stood up yelling now like my Dad did. I brought my legs up to my chest, I was afraid.

"Grace?" He looked at me noticing my reaction, he tried to get closer to me but I put my hand up to stop him. "Sorry but I don't get how you don't know of the fire nation…"

"Well," I thought of a believable story I couldn't tell him that I'm from a different world because I don't even know if that's true. "You know how I said nameless when you asked my name?" He nodded, okay time to become the queen of bullshitting. "Truth is, I couldn't remember my name…" I confessed.

He looked shocked but he believed me, "So how come you said Grace today?" He asked me, sitting down next to me again. His hand flinching as he went to rest it on my shoulder.

"I don't know, I don't exactly want to go by nameless…" I said looking at the ground.

"Well I think maybe you lost your memory, that how you don't know of the fire nation…" I thought about it for a second, this is another world claiming memory loss would be better than nothing.

"Yeah, I guess…" I replied.

"Well then first thing you need to know, don't trust the fire nation." He seemed to stress this out. I started thinking, well he's a teenager why is he worried about one nation? But then I remember how he said this is a 100 year old war, our wars haven't gone that long…

"Okay, noted. Can you catch me up on your world later? Right now, I want to do something exciting…" My eyes drifted off to see long a boy practising shooting at the trees. "Archery! Something is telling me I'm bad at that but come on, maybe he could try and teach me!" I started skipping towards the archer. Jet shook his head at how childish I was.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" I greeted the boy who was practising his archery, which by his dartboard you could see he didn't need practise. They were all precise.<p>

He nodded once at me, doesn't he speak? Jet came by my side, "This is Longshot." Longshot went back to his bow and arrow to shoot again.

"Well Longshot, how do you feel about teaching me?" I said, taking an arrow.

He looked at me, is that a yes? He nodded. Does he read minds or something? I brushed it off and he gave me his bow, I brought the bow up and the arrow sat in place. Longshot changed where my arms were comfortable to where they should be. He nodded, so I let go. I didn't get as precise as Longshot but it was a good shot from what I could tell. I continued to try and aim my shot better Longshot correcting me when I missed. Everynow and then I tried to get him to talk but he didn't. Something stopped him so I let it go.

"Hey Longshot," A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a girl with short hair stare at me.

"Hi there, I'm Grace," I said to her, "What's your name?"

"Smellerbee," She stated crossing her arms.

"Unusual name for a girl, I like it." She stared at me again after my statement, she looked shocked. I honestly did like her name though. I always wonder why my parents called me Grace.

"Hmm," she smiled, "Many people mistake me for a guy."

"Why? I can tell you aren't," I grinned at her. I could tell that she was a girl by her eyes, her facial expressions, she was a girl. Maybe because I'm a girl I noticed she isn't a boy? I don't know.

"Well ask Jet, he thought I was a boy..." She shrugged. Longshot rolled his eyes at us and took the bow off me and started practising again.

"Come on Smellerbee, I want you to tell me more about this place..." I grabbed her arm and we started walking off.

* * *

><p>Smellerbee showed me around, introducing me to The duke who was shorter than me which is surprising since I am extremely short well, in my world. He's pretty yound though. She also introduced me to pipsqueak. They all had unusual names, I suspected they were just nicknames but I wasn't going to ask. Jet was off doing some "business" Bee told me. We continued walking around the camp, Bee telling me that they'd all lost people through the war and they formed a gang,<em> the freedom fighters.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would mention this isn't OCxJet well I don't plan for it to be but if people want that to happen, please tell me! Also, each chapter is going to be approx. 1,000 words. Maybe over, maybe under.<strong>


End file.
